Summoner's Call
by Pulsar
Summary: Eiko's POV of the events in Alexandria Castle during Disc 3 (major spoilers if you haven't played to that point.)


I don't own Final Fantasy IX. This is another POV fanfic; this time around, it's Eiko, during the second event in Alexandria on the third disc. (Not the love letter fiasco; I might do something on that later, though…) Again, there are major spoilers if you haven't played to that point, so be warned. If you have played up to that point or beyond, or don't care about spoilers, then go ahead and read this. I hope that you like it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That moogle from Treno told me that something bad's happening in Alexandria, so Zidane rounded up the others and got them all on Hilda Garde 2, and we're heading there now. This is the first time I've been on a real airship, and I had no idea the ride would be this…not smooth. Of course, that might be because this is an experimental ship, one that doesn't use Mist…But we needed a quick ride back, and this was the only option.

"The ship is rocking pretty bad," Freya comments, stating the obvious. I have to admit I'm impressed by how calmly she notes this, as if it doesn't bother her in the slightest. Maybe it doesn't; from what little I've seen of her, she doesn't let a whole lot bother her.

At least, not on the outside.

I think that's why I like her so much already: we have a lot in common. Zidane told me a little about what happened in Burmecia and Cleyra; I haven't bothered to ask her about it. I know how much it hurts to be the last one of your people…

…Well, maybe not the last. After all, Dagger – or should it be Queen Garnet now? – she can call monsters too. She's okay, I guess; she may be the competition, or used to be, but she was real nice to me before. She even traded jewels with me; I have the one she gave me right here, around my neck right now. It's so pretty; see how it sparkles in the starlight.

…Starlight…firelight…

…Firelight?

I turn around and oh NO! I can't believe it! Alexandria…it…it's BURNING!

I knew that something bad was happening, but I didn't know it was this bad! Why couldn't that moogle have warned me that it was like this?

I steal a glance back at Zidane: his face looks totally stricken, like somebody just drove his own dagger through his heart. The numb horror in his widened blue eyes does not do his handsome face justice at all…

__

…What am I doing, thinking things like that at a time like this?!? Alexandria is kinda BURNING, Eiko! What about Rusty and his girlfriend, not to mention Queen Garnet…Dagger!

"Eiko?"

Huh? Oh, it's Vivi. Why is he looking at me so weird?

"What?" I ask, staring back at him. He shifts slightly and looks at me, looking kinda confused about something.

"I saw something sparkle," he tells me, pointing at my chest.

"Huh?" I glance down, and hey! He's right! My jewels, the ones Dagger gave me, are sparkling, and it's not just the reflection of the fires. As I stare at them, a familiar voice seems to call out to me…

__

"…What am I doing here? Mother…Zidane… No…I can't depend on them anymore! As the queen of Alexandria, I must protect my kingdom!"

"Dagger?" I ask aloud, and Zidane instantly turns to look at me.

"Dagger?! Eiko, what's going on?"

"I thought I just heard Dagger's voice," I explain, more than a little hurt. Why did he have to act like that at the sound of her name? Maybe I don't have as much of a chance with him as I thought, if just mentioning her makes him act like that…

The ship shakes wildly again, and everyone reels, even Freya.

"What?" Zidane yells. "Geez, something's wrong with this ship…"

I barely hear him, for my mind is focused elsewhere. I finger my pretty, sparkling jewels, and something tugs at the edge of my memory, something important.

"This light…" I murmur, and then the answer floods into my mind, and I blurt, "Maybe it's the holy judgement!"

Everyone gives me a totally blank look, even Zidane. I guess I shouldn't expect them to understand; the legend was passed down through my people, the callers, the summoners, and I never realized that maybe nobody else knew about it.

Zidane repeats, "Holy judgement?" with no clue as to what it stands for.

But I know. I know what I have to do now.

The call in my head becomes louder, more plaintive, and I follow it, running to the edge.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Zidane exclaims, and I wish I could look back at him, to see the expression on his face right now. Is he worried for me as a child, a friend, or…?

There is no time. The call is deafening, and I have to heed it. Words form in my mind, and I whisper them aloud without fully realizing it.

"The summoner is being called…Alexander's judgement has come!"

I step off the edge.

The shocked cries and screams of the others echo in my ears, but I can barely hear them. Wind whistles past in a rush, enveloping me, and all I am fully aware of is the radiant light which shines at my chest. The jewels that Dagger gave me. They are drawing me to her, leading me safely to where she is, I am sure of it. I see the castle spread out before me, then she is there, kneeling on a balcony, near tears. She has my jewels on, too, and they're glowing as well, helping to guide us together.

She rises, looks up, and our eyes lock at once. She looks so startled to see me, like she didn't expect me to be here for her during this time. Of course, I guess you don't normally see friends of yours falling out of the sky, either.

The light changes, grows brighter, and my fall slows to a float as I come closer, allowing me to land gently on both feet without any problem. Dagger is still gaping at me, totally confused. Can't she feel what is happening? Doesn't she know why I'm here?

"Eiko!" she cries, staring at me. "How-why are you here!?"

"I heard your voice on the airship," I tell her. Her expression changes slightly at that, and she reaches up to briefly touch the pendant I gave her with a trembling hand.

"No wonder…" she murmurs, then she looks at me and explains, "I felt your presence, too, and all of a sudden, I was covered in light." As if triggered by her words, our jewels shine, and she yelps, "It's happening again!"

"Dagger, this is the light of destiny," I tell her, sure of it at last. She looks down at me, perplexed.

"The light of destiny?"

"A summoner's light of destiny, brought on by the hidden powers of the four jewels. This light appears when a holy eidolon calls for its summoner. Come on, Dagger! As summoners, we have to fulfill our destiny!"

"But… I don't know what to do." She looks so frightened, so ashamed of not knowing her heritage, that I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"It's okay. I'll show you. First, we have to put our hands together."

She kneels, hesitantly, and places her hands against mine, pressing palm against palm.

"Like this?"

"Uh-huh. Now, pray in your heart."

"O holy guardian, hear our prayers. Darkness overshadows us once again. O holy guardian, hear our prayers. Deliver us out of darkness into light."

Energy, a pulsing blue light, forms in our hands, radiating out from us as we continue our call. At the edge of my vision, I glimpse a pair of immense, pearly wings as they begin to form, and I feel a rush of exhilaration pour through me. As we watch, still calling, the holy guardian, Alexander, answers, and with one beat of his beautiful, shimmering wings, dozens of beams of holy light lance out to pierce the darkness, striking down a screeching Bahamut in a massive explosion.

As if in retaliation, a massive eyeball monster suddenly appears, one I have never seen before. Before it can attack, Alexander folds his wings over us, protecting himself and the castle. Dagger stares up at him, still clinging to my hands, her eyes wide with a wonder that makes her look younger than me.

Of course, it's not like I'm not impressed too. I'd heard legends, but I'd never dreamed that I'd be the one that would summon Alexander, the holy eidolon himself. Even if I did have help…

Suddenly it all goes wrong.

A sudden light explodes at Alexander's back; I can't see where it came from. Alexander does not even cry out as it envelops him, and as I watch, horrified, clinging to Dagger, he seems to fade away. Suddenly, she's gone; I'm wrenched out of her grasp, and the entire world seems to erupt, and I'm falling, falling. Not like before, when the jewels protected me; this is a freefall, and I can't stop myself from plummeting to the ground, so far below…

If I knew any good swear words, now would be a perfect time to use them.

Something, a cord, whacks into my face; I bite back a yelp and latch onto it, hooking my legs around it as it flails around. So this is what is feels like to be hanging on for dear life…not a really fun thing. This stupid rope keeps bouncing around; is it even attached to anything? It better be, I am going to be so ticked if I find out I'm holding onto this thing for nothing.

But where's Dagger? Oh no, what if she fell?

I look down, hoping I don't see her broken body and…

Oh.

__

Ohhhh…

Great. This is just great. Turns out Dagger did manage to get hold of the rope…and so did Zidane. When the heck did _he_ get here?

Boy, the way those two are gazing into each other's eyes, you'd think that the castle wasn't coming down around us, that we weren't clinging to this rope for our lives here.

__

HELLLLOOO! EARTH TO PRINCESS AND MONKEY-BOY! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S HAPPENING!

…Oh well. Guess he's a lost cause. Sigh…

…Finally, we managed to land on some solid ground. If I'd had to spend one more moment watching those two look at one another like that, I woulda had to break something.

"Dagger…" Zidane says, not really noticing me at all. "I'm sorry…I don't know why I wasn't honest with you…"

Gag.

"Zidane…" I interrupt, since this isn't exactly the most perfect place for a romantic moment here, "We really made a big mess, didn't we?"

Zidane just looks at me, like he'd forgotten I was here. Or maybe he'd forgotten just where we are at the moment. Alexandria Castle starts shaking again, as if to remind him, and he goes back into 'gallant hero mode'.

"We'll talk later! Let's get out of here!"

He takes off, leading the way back to the Hilda Garde 2, Dagger and me right behind him. Of course, I notice the way that Dagger keeps watching him, acting all confused and wondering. Like it isn't soooo obvious.

Oh well. I wonder how Vivi's doing…


End file.
